valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Richelle
Richelle is an Einherjar from Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. She is a Light Warrior and can be found in the Royal Underground Path. Background A captain of the Knights of the White Lily, Count Leon's royal guard. The Count's domain was the western territory of what was once the Arkdain Kingdom, located in the northeast of the continent. Richelle was one of Camille's renowned Seventeen Commanders in the War of Camille Hill and was later dubbed "Richelle of the Shimmering Samite". In 574 C.C., under orders from the Count, Richelle fought in the War of Camille Hill alongside Roland, the captain of Arkdain's Knights of the Bloodsword. Her superior swordsmanship saved a defensive line from the brink of collapse and drove the enemy back into the mountains, resulting in victory. She commanded the frontline patrols for two years following the war and was eventually ordered home in 577 C.C. However, on the way home, the entire guard went missing after visiting a town in the Gorhla region. Richelle and Roland were, in fact, murdered by Khanon, the lord of Gorhla. They were succeeded in their respective positions by Fraudir and Aaron. Richelle deeply regrets not having been able to save her soldiers and mentions having visited the region to pay her respects to them after being released. She also finds it strange to be alive again, knowing that she has already died before. Battle Richelle is a good Light Warrior for the beginning of the game, with some proficiency at combos. However, she becomes overshadowed by other characters as the game progresses. She will join your party with a Long Sword and Leather Mail. Her initial skill is Reflex Movement. Attacks *'Ascending Sword' - Initial *'Double Wind' - Initial *'Sunset Luster' - Initial *'Assault Step' - Level 6 *'Tri Crusade' - Level 14 *'Magic Lock' - Level 23 *'Overspin' - Level 31 *'Holy Smite' - Level 40 *'Resonating Pain' - Level 48 *'Second Ruin' - Learned at the Seraphic Gate Does not learn: Descending Sword, Energy Steal, Mist Phantom, Shadow Snap, Sneaky Throw, Soul Pierce Magic *'Guard Reinforce' - Level 15 Elemental Tolerance Soul Crush Richelle uses the generic Light Warrior Soul Crush, Whirling Ripper. She will say "Everybody, stay back!" before using it. Relic Location A sword in the Royal Underground Path on the right side of the unbroken bridge, in the room where you get the first cutscene of this dungeon. Richelle has a 25% chance of appearing. Sylphide and Jessica are the other possible options. Richelle will say "As long as I live, you shall have my sword" when you materialize her. Release Information When you are about to release Richelle, she will ask "Do you wish me to be freed?" If you then choose to release her, she will say "I hope I served you well." Upon being released, Richelle will appear in the house to the right of the Inn in Coriander. She will give you an Expert's Experience if you go see her before the end of Chapter 4. Conversation Richelle may have a short exchange with her murderer Khanon at the beginning of a battle, if they happen to be on the same team. *'Khanon' :Richelle: Is that you? How dare you show your face before me? :Khanon: I think, Lady Richelle, that there has been some misunderstanding. Do you have proof that I was involved in that incident? Despite them having fought together, Richelle has no conversation with Roland. She also has no conversation with her successor Fraudir, unlike Roland with Aaron. Etymology Richelle could be a modified form of Rachel, a name of Hebrew origin meaning "ewe" (a symbol of purity) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rachel; it would also lend a sacrificial aspect to Richelle's death. The name could also be a female derivative of Richard, a name of Germanic origin which means "powerful leader" http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Richard. In this case, it could be a reference to Richelle's status as a military commander. Richelle's nickname as one of the Seventeen Commanders of Camille is a possible reference to her beauty or to the lustre of her armour, as "samite" is a type of richly embroidered silk cloth http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Samite. Trivia *Richelle has the same voice actress as Sylphide, Jessica, Lylia and Millidia. Thus, they share most of their battle quotes. *Richelle is one of only three Light Warriors to learn Magic Lock. The other two are Sylphide and Crescent. *Richelle's in-game character model has less revealing upper-body armor. Gallery Image:VP2 Char-Richelle.jpg|Richelle's victory pose Category:Character Category:Einherjar Category:Female